Bloodlines
by Nutellaandbacon
Summary: Pam leaves after the events in 4x11 and the pain of losing Eric makes her crave companionship. She decides to make a child to fill the void of emptiness. How will Eric react? Mainly Paric, mentions of Sookie/Eric *Rated T but rating may go up. Contains swearing and violence* Does not follow storyline very much.
1. Chapter 1

_Get out of my sight before I kill you._

He meant it. She could feel that he meant it through their bond. His anger was something that she was used to feeling but never had it been directed at her, not that severely anyway. She was just trying to save his life, surely he could understand, he went up against the fellowship of the sun all alone to rescue Godric.

Eric had told her to leave and that is exactly what she intended to do. She would admit that it would pain her deeply to do so; they had spent over 100 years together and not once has she strayed from his side. This was all _her _fault.

Sookie Stackhouse sauntered into fangtasia that one fateful night and managed to capture her maker's heart by batting her eyelashes at him. That buck toothed, hill billy blonde strumpet wearing skimpy sundresses had severed a bond that she was certain was unbreakable.

Eric had promised her forever oh so many years ago. It seems that forever was cut short by tinkerbell and her magic fairy snatch. He gave up an eternity with her for Sookie, a human girl who has no intention of becoming a vampire. She wonders how much Eric will love his fairy princess when she's old and frail and covered in wrinkles.

He was blocking their bond. She wanted to go back to before they met Sookie, when everything was good and he was still hers and she was still his. But if it is his wish for her to no longer be his child, then she'll make one of her own. Start her own family, become a maker and continue on the bloodline.

As much as it pained her that he chose a human over her after everything they've been through together, she would not wallow. She would not beg for his forgiveness because she did what was right. And deep down, he's grateful, he may not show it but he is. She saved his life. If anyone should be apologizing, it is him. She stood by him through everything and what she did; she did out of love for him. She didn't want a one thousand year old Viking warrior to die for a girl he'd known little over a year. If he was to die, he should die fighting; he should die leaving a legacy in his wake.

Marnie or Antonia or whatever she goes by would have killed Sookie anyway so his sacrifice would have been for nothing. He would have left her to walk the earth for eternity alone. No, she wouldn't have survived either. She would stay by his deathbed until the sun rose and they would die together because a world without Eric Northman by her side isn't worth walking upon.

She wasn't running from him. She wasn't and she wouldn't. Pamela Swynford de Beaufort does not run away, especially not in 3000 dollar Gucci shoes.

**AN- To my dismay, I do not nor will I ever own any of the true blood characters, all rights go to the respective owners. Believe me, if I did, Pam and Eric would have been together a long**__**time ago. **


	2. Chapter 2

Eric decided that what he said to Pam was a little over dramatic, she was just trying to save is life and he understood that now. He was still mad at her for disobeying a direct command but he had calmed down enough to think rationally. It's a never ending cycle. They fight, she pouts, he gives her his credit card, and she forgives him. It happens all the time.

You can imagine his surprise when he stepped into fangtasia and everything was in order. No bottles were smashed, no tables were overturned, no stroppy vampire threatening to stake him. The place was untouched. He looked into their bond and couldn't feel her anywhere near Shreveport. She actually took what he said seriously, she actually left.

"Ginger!" the scrawny little blonde came scuttling out of the office.

"Where's Pam?" he demanded she tell him where his progeny went.

"I don't know. She hasn't come back since you guys left this morning" ginger replied and he could feel his fangs prodding at his gums, desperate to come out due to his anger. He opened the bond back up.

"Pamela, as your maker I command you to return home" he smirked to himself, she would have felt the command through their bond and she'll be home in no time. Eric's smirk quickly fell as he felt the resistance she was feeling. She was trying to resist his command? He knew she was impulsive but he never thought she was stupid.

Pam was a good 130 miles away from Shreveport when she felt the strong urge to run back home, it took all her will power and then some to keep running in the direction she was going. Eric had commanded her return, was he summoning her back to sentence her to the true death? She felt him put in all his efforts. Calling her, commanding her return, trying to tap into her head to see where she was. It was impossible for her to block him but she could at least make him feel all the pain and suffering he has put her through lately and then he'd know that she didn't want to go back to him. Not until he begged and pleaded for her return which would likely be never but she could hope.

She pushed everything she was feeling into him through their bond and could feel his shock. Apparently it just angered him more and the commands got more persistent. The pull of his calls caused her running to come to a halt. She didn't carry on running but she didn't run back either. She forced herself to remember all the pain he put her through because of a human. And so she kept running.

He can't just call her back and expect her to fall at his feet again. Until he recognises how badly he hurt her by choosing Sookie over her, she wouldn't go back or speak to him. Until _she _accepts _him _back, she'd make her own little family. He has said plenty of times before that it is her time to be a maker and so a maker she shall be.

Pam slowed to a human pace as she reached a large town. She spotted a business woman across the street. She radiated 'I'm-sleeping-with-my-boss-for-a-promotion'. Pam sauntered up to her.

"Excuse me, miss, mind telling me where I am?" pam asked and the woman looked at her with more than faint distaste.

"Ashburn, Georgia" the woman sneered and Pam smiled, showing off her fangs.

"I'd show a little respect if I were you, not all vampires are as generous as I am" pam hissed and the woman scrambled away, muttering apologies under her breath. Pam was struck with an idea and ran after the woman.

"You look rich; I know for certain that the pencil skirt you're wearing is 680 dollars alone. Why don't you show me back to your house?" pam stared into the woman's eyes, glamouring her.

"What's your name? Do you live alone?" pam asked as they walked up to a relatively large house. It had a large gate which blocked off a large, beautifully paved driveway which led to the glamorous house.

"Sarah and yes, I live alone" she answered dreamily.

"Well, Sarah, you don't like your house anymore, it's too flashy, and you prefer small, cosy houses. You don't like having all that money either, no one likes you for who you are, and they just want the money. You're going to sign your house over to me and move to a much smaller house. You'll sign your bank account into my name and give me all your money. You'll let me keep the car, too" pam smirked as Sarah nodded mindlessly.

Pam doesn't need Eric; she can do just fine on her own.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric ordered ginger to go home, she assumed he'd go crazy about Pam leaving and destroy the place. However, when Eric locked himself in his office, he did not destroy it. He leant against the door, slid down to his knees and cried. Crying is not something he does very much but feeling all the pain he had put Pam through broke him. It occurred to him that letting her splash out with his credit card was not going to fix things between them, not this time. He had chosen a weak little human over the woman he had spent over 100 years with.

Yes, he loved Sookie to an extremely high degree but was she worth losing Pam over? Spend a few more years with Sookie until she gets married and has babies, or spend eternity with Pam?

Eric felt like he was being ripped apart inside. She wasn't answering his calls, the vampire way or cell phone way. She was fighting his commands and he had no idea where she could be. It could take days for him to find her by himself but he remembered something. Pam turned Tara for Sookie, well, she tried to. The transformation was unsuccessful and Tara died. He could convince Sookie to help him find Pam. She 'loved' him after all.

He would find her and he would bring her home, to him, where she belongs. Willingly or unwillingly, he will get his Pamela back.

Back in Georgia, Pam adored _her _new house. Of course, it looked like Lady Gaga had exploded in here but it was big, and it had a dark basement with no windows. This place will do just fine for her.

"Ginger, darling, I want my coffin delivered to 15 Miller Avenue, Ashburn, Georgia along with my clothes and order an extra coffin for me, will you? Just a plain, black one. As quick as you can, and never, under any circumstances, tell Eric where I am. I do not care if he is torturing you, or about to kill you. Never tell a soul where I am" Pam ordered the human that she missed dearly, not that she'd ever admit it. Ginger squealed down the phone.

"Pam! Eric has been looking for you everywhere! I should go tell him whe-"Ginger started.

"NO! Do not tell Eric where I am, Ginger, I'm begging you not to" Pam said and Ginger sighed.

"Okay, repeat that address for me" Ginger said and Pam told her where she was currently residing.

"Why do you want an extra coffin ordered?" Ginger asked.

"I'm making a child" Pam answered shortly before hanging up the phone. She trusts Ginger not to tell.

Pam was going to wait until she had the house redecorated and had properly settled in until she made a child. It also gave her time to observe the people of the town and choose who she wants to turn. She did not want a whiny little brat. She wanted someone strong and independent to be her child, she'd raise them how Eric raised her, but better. And she wouldn't abandon them for a human. And she wouldn't undermine them all the time. And she'd treat them like her equal while at the same time still being the one in charge. Yeah, that's what she'd do.

In Shreveport, a bunch of sweaty men with sagging pants and beer bellies walked into fangtasia.

"We're closed" Eric hissed, letting his fangs pop out. One of the men jumped but regained posture.

"We're not customers, sir, we're here to pick up a coffin and deliver it to Miss Swynford de Beaufort's new house" the man read Pam's surname from his clipboard and Eric shoved him into a wall.

"Where are you delivering it to?" Eric snarled; these random people knew where his child was when he didn't. Yes, she hired them to deliver her coffin but he couldn't overcome the jealously coursing through him. He hadn't seen his progeny in days.

"Georgia" the man whimpered as Eric's grip around his throat tightened.

"Where in Georgia?" Eric asked and the man struggled to get free of his grip.

"Ashburn" the man choked, his face was turning purple and Eric dropped him to the floor.

"We were told to bring the bright pink one and deliver a brand new one there too" the man added, Eric froze.

"Why would Pamela need another coffin?" Eric wondered to himself. He caught scent of cheap perfume, dry blood and stale wine.

"Ginger! Did Pamela say anything to you about the coffins?!" Eric asked as the woman walked into the bar for the evening to clean it up a bit.

"N-no" Ginger stuttered, she was lying. Her heart rate picked up as Eric dropped his fangs down from his gums.

"Tell me" he glamoured her.

"She said the she was making a child so she ordered another coffin but I wasn't supposed to tell you" Ginger answered dreamily. Eric stared at the human in shock. Pamela wanted to be a maker? It clicked in his brain that she was doing it for companionship. Her maker left her, so she'd make someone that never would.

"God damn it!" Eric slammed his fist into the wall, leaving an exceptionally large hole.

"Bill, I'm going away on business immediately so I can't attend the sheriff's meeting" Eric told his king over the phone. He still can't believe that an inexperienced baby vampire is king of Louisiana. They need someone 400+ to represent their state. Someone who people feared, someone who people respected. Someone like himself, really.

"And by business, you mean finding Pam?" Bill asked.

"Yes. Because quite frankly finding my child is more important to me than the same old bullshit that you pull out of your ass at meetings" Eric hissed and Bill sighed.

"As your king, I command you to attend the meeting tomorrow night. Pamela can wait" Bill said and Eric wanted to tear his head off.

"Of course, my king" Eric hung up on the baby vampire. He hoped Pam wouldn't create a child yet, he needed time to change her mind. He was the only thing she'd ever need. He'll kill her progeny himself if he has to.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric could not describe how incredibly pissed off he was at his 'king'. Not only did he not have anything important to say at the stupid sheriff's meeting, but he droned on for what felt like forever. And forever was a long time, he would know.

"Remember to be on the lookout, the vampire population has dropped by 18% in Louisiana in the past year due to werewolves who are taking vampire blood. They mainly target baby vampires as they are untrained and easy to kill" Eric was sure that Bill loved to assert his authority.

Bill knows he'd never overthrow Eric in a fight, not even with his army of guards. So he used his title as King in an attempt at showing that he has power every chance he gets.

After he finds Pam, he'll kill this pathetic excuse for king, maybe he'll even take the title for himself.

King Eric and Queen Pamela of Louisiana. That sounds perfect.

"Another pressing matter is vampires fleeing the state because of vampire killings. We need to assure both humans and vampires that both parties are perfectly safe" Eric completely blocked out Bill's voice.

He started thinking of ways to contact Pam before she made a child. He wouldn't want to kill it so he could have Pam all to himself again but if that is what it takes, then that is what he will do.

A thought struck Eric; she wouldn't answer his phone calls. But she'll answer someone else's.

Jessica.

Eric smirked to himself when the King dismissed them from the meeting that lasted 3 hours.

"Jessica, can I borrow your cell phone? Mine is broken and I need to make an urgent call" Eric asked and Jessica shrugged.

"Sure, I guess" she handed him the phone and he found Pam's number. He hit dial and waited for her to answer.

Pam was lounging on her new sofa; she had all new furniture delivered. Sarah may have had good taste in houses and cars, but her interior design skills made Pam want to cry out in horror. Her cell phone started ringing and she checked the screen first. Eric had been calling her non-stop since she left.

The name 'Cheeto' popped up on the screen and Pam wondered why Bill's progeny was calling her.

"Why are you calling me just before I go to ground, Cheeto?" Pam asked, her usual sass dripping from her voice.

"Pamela. You weren't answering my calls so I had to take a different approach. If you hang up, there will be consequences" Pam felt her breath catch in her throat.

"I'm just following your orders Eric" Pam said, trying her hardest not to cry.

"I commanded you to come home, why didn't you?" he asked and Pam was seriously debating hanging up the phone.

"I don't have a home to come back to, but thanks for the offer" She was surprised that she kept her cool, snarky demeanour throughout the conversation so far.

"Your home is by my side, you know that" Eric felt a pang of pain shoot through him. He made her feel like she didn't have a home anymore. Like she didn't have a _family _anymore.

"So you weren't summoning me back to give me the true death?" Pam asked, she wished she'd never asked that question.

"How could you ask that? I would never do a thing to hurt you" Eric said and Pam felt the tears break free and slip down her face.

"You already have" She whispered. All the tears she kept in over the last few days came pouring out, staining her face red with blood.

"Pamela, I know you're upset but you do not need anyone else. You still have me and you always will. As your maker, I command you not to ma-" Pam quickly hung up before he could finish the command. She knew she wouldn't be able to fight it if she actually heard him say it.

Eric would not stop her from making a child. It was pathetic of him to try commanding her not to. He could keep his gash in a sundress, she doesn't need him. Not anymore

He'd know where she is by the time the sun sets tomorrow night. This means she has to do it tonight. And she has just an hour to do so.

Pam ran from her house and into the heart of the town, she did not like the sudden pressure of having to find a decent child. She needed to choose someone to turn and she needed to get it right. This was going to be a lot harder than she had anticipated.

"God damn it" Pam growled to herself. She'll just have to try her luck with someone pretty.

A young woman caught Pam's eye, she looks like she'd be a kick ass vampire. There's only one way to find out.

"Hello, my name is Pam. Do you have any close family members? A husband? Children?" She glamoured her and the woman shook her head.

"No. My only living relative is my mother and she lives in a different state, we don't talk much" the woman answered. She was in her early 20's, black hair that fell in soft curls, bright blue eyes, rosy red lips. She'll do just fine, Pam thought to herself.

"Good" Pam glamoured her not to scream or struggle, to just relax. Pam picked the girl up and ran back to her house. She quickly popped her fangs down and sunk them into the girl's neck. Pam then bit into her wrist and forced her blood down her throat.

"Did you dig the grave like I told you to?" Pam carried the limp body in her arms and Sarah nodded. Pam threw the body in and climbed in next to her future child.

"Bury us"


	5. Chapter 5

To say Pam was livid was the understatement of the year. The girl she turned, rephrase 'tried to turn', didn't even make it through the transition. Pam waited almost 2 whole nights for her to rise, she never did.

Pam ruined 1800 dollar shoes and a 4000 dollar dress for the little bitch and she didn't even turn. Brilliant.

Eric was going to be in Georgia soon, she could sense it. Probably by tomorrow night. 'Project progeny' as Pam likes to call it has completely failed.

Eric would be so pissed at her, he'd probably cut off her legs so she could never run away again. They would grow back in a day or two but she will have learned her lesson. He had a very vivid imagination when it comes to punishment, Pam could only dream that he would cut her legs off and not do something much, much worse.

His anger and betrayal hit her like a stake was driven through her heart. He was extremely close.

Pam contemplated leaving again, she'd never outrun him but she could get a head start if she left now. Why was he even looking for her? He told her to leave, so she did. He has his precious tinkerbell, he doesn't need her.

Should she leave and make his mood worse? Or stay and accept the punishment?

Pam decided on the latter. She is already on Eric's bad side, she didn't want him to get his little fairy to microwave her with her electric fingers. Of course, she couldn't let him see her covered in blood and dirt. She glamoured Sarah to cover up the grave well enough so that even a vampire wouldn't notice the difference.

Pam stepped into the shower, being as quick as she possibly could. She wore her hot pink Juicy couture sweat suit and baby pink killer heels. She looked gorgeous, but not too flashy. Her long, blonde hair fell in soft waves and her bright pink lipstick matched her outfit.

She sat on her new couch, awaiting his arrival.

Eric could sense her panic and flashes of pain as he got closer, but it was washed away and replaced with a petty façade of relaxation and happiness. She was trying to make him think she was fine without him. He could only imagine her house, or wherever it is she is staying. He could almost smell designer labels and the colour pink from the Georgia border.

He knew he was mere minutes away when he could smell her odd mix of coconut and raspberry shampoo. She knew he hated the smell of coconut shampoo. Don't even get him started on the raspberry's. She washed her hair to smell like those two specific scents every time she was mad at him, evidently, this time was no different.

Why couldn't she use blueberry scented shampoo, like Sookie does? Eric mentally scolded himself for thinking of the Sookie, she was the reason he had to chase his child across state borders. Yes, he was partly to blame for that but over all, he believed that it was Sookie's fault. If she had stayed out of it like she was told, none of this would have ever happened.

Eric's running came to a halt. He had to admit, she always did have style. The seemingly perfect white mansion was large and the drive way was paved with marble, leading up to the large, black double doors.

Eric walked up to the house, not really sure what he was going to say. He felt Pam trying to keep calm, and failing miserably. She was scared, for some reason. Did she think he wanted to hurt her? Punish her, yes. Harm her intentionally, never.

Eric opened the door and stepped into the house. It was even more impressive inside. He followed the hideous scent of coconut and raspberry's and it lead him to what he assumed is the living room. It was classy but at the same time bold, and oh-so-typically Pam.

"Pamela" he noticed her sitting on the couch, one leg draped over the other stiffly. She was rigid and tense.

"Now let's have an adult conversation" Eric sat on the coffee table, right in front of her. His scent was infuriating. He normally smelt like fresh snow, pine cones and spices. But his usual, wonderful scent was masked by the scent of cheap perfume, dusty curtains and sunshine. He's been with Sookie.

"What you did was absolutely ridiculous, Pamela. I had to chase you across state lines, i had to close fangtasia which has caused us to lose business but most of all i have left Sookie, alone and unprotected against the werewolves who now want her head" Eric growled and Pam felt something snap.

"Of course, because everything comes down to poor, helpless little Sookie. She has lightening fingers, Eric! She is fully capable of protecting herself. I was following your orders when i left-" Pam ranted before Eric's fangs popped down.

"You also disobeyed my commands to return home!" Eric snarled.

"My apologies if i didn't want to meet the true death because you have a mediocre crush on some buck-toothed tinkerbell wannabe" Pam hissed and Eric's eyes darkened, Pam doesn't think she had ever seen him so angry.

"Let's not forget that you created a child in my absence! Do i mean so little to you that you sought to replace our bond?!" Eric felt the anger coursing through him, ignoring the comment about Sookie.

"Do _i _mean so little to _you _that after a hundred years together, you would choose a human over me?!" Pam retorted and Eric felt his own pain, mixed in with Pam's.

"Where is the baby vampire? I would like to know who my grandchild is" Eric said, standing up.

"So you can just kill her? I do not think so! Go back to your walking STD Eric and leave me the fuck alone!" Eric ignored every word that came out of Pam's mouth, but he took mental note of the walking STD comment.

He followed the scent and found a patch of the grass that blended in with the rest but he could smell her underneath. He began to claw his way through the earth, in search for his child's new progeny. She was his and only his.

"Stop it!" Pam tried to pull him away but he shove her backwards, not enough to hurt her, but enough so that she didn't try it again. What Eric found brought him a sick sense of happiness. She didn't succeed in turning the girl, her flesh was starting to rot already.

"Well, dare i say that you failed, my dear Pamela" Eric smirked as he stood up, he could feel her rage rolling off of her in waves.

"Is that so? How convenient for you" Pam snarled, her pink lips scrunching into a tight pout.

"We'll stay here for tonight, the sun is almost up and then ship everything back home tomorrow night"

"Whatever" Pam showed him to the basement and she climbed into her bright pink coffin.

"Pamela, how you hurt me so, you didn't even wish me good day" Eric taunted, climbing into the sleek black coffin. Incredibly grateful that another vampire does not currently occupy the space.


	6. Chapter 6

Neither of them brought what happened in Georgia up after that night, the night that Pam finally told Eric just how tired of his bullshit she really was. They had gotten back to Shreveport the night before. They were just about to go to ground when Eric mentioned the subject.

"What you did was ridiculous, i hope you understand that" Eric said as she sat in his office chair, reading a magazine.

"So you've told me, 37 times already" Pam snarked back, she was still hurt over the predicament and did not acknowledge his existence since.

"Pamela" Eric uttered a warning and she just shot him a blank look. That is all he has gotten out of her in 2 days. He'd rather her be angry, or crying even, but he could not stand it when she showed less emotion than a brick wall.

"Pamela, look at me. I think i deserve an apology for your foolish actions" that was the thing that set her off.

"I should apologize to you?! Are you kidding me?!" she shrieked, over turning his desk.

"What would you have done if you had found a live vampire under the ground, huh?! You would have killed her! You know how much that would pain me inside yet you were perfectly willing to let me suffer for your own selfish gain!" blood streamed down her face, he could feel her anger through their bond. It was quite shocking actually, he'd never felt her be this angry before. Ever.

"Pamela" Eric hissed but Pam threw his desk chair at him. He easily caught it and placed it on the ground.

"Do not 'Pamela' me! You ignorant, bleached blonde asshole! I was by your side for a hundred years! You threw away all that time, all those memories, everything for her! What is so special about Sookie fucking Stackhouse?!" Pam screamed, throwing everything she could get her hands on. She did not let Eric answer the question, as she kept destroying his office.

"Yes, the decision i made to make a child was impulsive and irrational but to threaten to kill her! The nerve of you!" Pam cried.

"You treat me like utter shit, parading around with your fucking fairy princess and then when i try to move on and start my own life with people who would not abandon me, you decide that you miss your punching bag and drag me back again!" She threw his already smashed computer at him for emphasis.

"I am fucking done with your shit Eric, I am leaving and you will not stop me. I'll make sure to tear Sookie's spine out on my way out of town!" Pam ran past Eric and into the main area of fangtasia. She threw tables over, she smashed chairs, she smashed Eric's throne, she smashed bottle after bottle. The place looked like a tornado had hit it, twice over.

"Pamela, as your maker i command you to stop wrecking the fucking club!" Eric snarled, his fangs dropping down out of frustration.

"I know that i have no right to try take your child from you, i know that i have no right to stand here and ask for forgiveness that i clearly do not deserve, i know that i have no right to use the bond that i single-handedly tarnished over you. You can lash out at me all you like, i have dealt with more than one of your temper tantrum's but if you even flash your fangs in Sookie's direction, i will tear them out and then glue them back in with silver. Are we clear?" Eric growled, his hand clasped around Pam's throat in an unbreakable grip.

" .Clear?" Eric repeated when Pam stayed silent. His grip on her neck tightened and tears dripped onto his hands.

"This is what i'm talking about. Sookie changed you. And i can't wait for the day that her old, wrinkled body rots away in a coffin under the ground" Pam wheezed through her now sore throat.

"I'm going to give you two options, Pamela. You either shut up and deal with the fact that you are not the most important person in my life anymore or you can have a wooden stake shoved through your chest. Your choice" Eric snarled.

"No, i'm giving you a choice. Watch me walk away or kill me as i do so" Pam walked past Eric, her heels clicking on the ground being the only sound heard in the trashed building. Eric decided to stick with option one.

They never spoke of it again after that day. Pam went back to seething silently as Eric treated her with no respect and Eric went back to pushing her aside for Sookie. Eric kept a very close eye on Pam though, a very very close eye. Just to make sure his insufferable progeny did not try anything stupid.

AN- This chapter is so short, sorry. I've just been preoccupied with school lately, don't forget to review and let me know what you think so far.


	7. Chapter 7

Eric and Pam never spoke of it again, they went back to how it was before she tried to shoot Sookie. Their bond wasn't as strong as back then. Pam always believed that their bond was stronger than any other maker-progeny relationships, that it could not be broken by anything. Evidently, she was wrong.

Pam laid in her coffin, the sun would be setting any minute now and she pushed the lid open. Eric's footsteps were heavy on the concrete steps and he sat down on one of them. His expression indicated that he wanted her to sit down, too. Pam glided over to him and sat beside him on the step. His face was solemn and she could feel that pain he was feeling through their bond.

"Eric, is everything okay?" she asked cautiously, he didn't respond. Eric sat looking straight forward, his stunning blue eyes burning holes into the wall opposite him. She didn't push him any further; his inner conflict proved to her that this was a serious situation.

"Russell is coming after me, Pamela, and I haven't got the slightest clue of where he is or what he is planning but I know that the longer you stay with me, the more unsafe it is for you" Eric's eyes finally met hers and Pam knew what was coming.

"No, Eric please don't. I can help you, I don't know how but I can. You're my maker and I will stand by you through everything that happens" Pam begged, Eric took her face in his hands and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Pam, he is stronger, faster, smarter and more powerful than any of us. He wants to take away everything I love before he kills me and you, my dear Pamela, are the person I hold closest to my heart. I would never forgive myself if something should happen to you" Eric stroked her cheek gently and tears of blood threatened to spill from her eyes.

Eric stood up and pulled Pam up with him.

"You are my life, Eric, if you die, I die too. I cannot and will not abandon you at a time like this to save myself" Pam felt her undead heart suffer through shooting pains at the thought of losing him.

"I'm not exactly giving you a choice. As your maker, I command you to leave Louisiana after I have released you. Do not return, I will find you when it is safe. I need you to trust that I will come for you. Whether it be one year, or ten years, or a hundred years, it doesn't matter because I will find you, I promise you that. I love you, Pamela. _You _are _my _life, which is why I must do this" Eric pulled her just a little bit closer. Her pain was beginning to overwhelm him.

"Pamela, as your maker, I release you" Pam let out a strangled cry, she couldn't feel him anymore. And she never would again. He could tell her that he loves her a thousand times over but she would never be able to _feel_ that love. She felt empty, like there was a hollow shell where her heart was.

Eric pulled her into his arms, not caring that her tears were staining his shirt. They stayed like that for a long while, just holding each other, savouring the moment before they separate. Eric was the first to pull back, he blinked back the tears and forced a smile.

"Pack your things, and just know that if I do not return for you that you are the best thing that ever happened to me in my entire 1000 years of existence" Eric said and Pam nodded, wiping her tears and putting on a brave front.

"I'll just say goodbye to Ginger and I'll go" Eric knew that by 'Ginger' she did not mean the human that worked at his bar. She meant Bill's progeny, Jessica. Pam had grown strangely attached to the young girl. She even went to the efforts of calling her 'Cheeto', meant to be an insult but it always came out as more of an affectionate nickname. Much like the term 'over-sized Viking' fondly directed at Eric.

"And Eric, about all that stuff I said about Sookie, I may hate her and be jealous of her but I'm glad she makes you happy in ways that no one else can" Pam said before climbing the stairs. She made no move to stop the tears flowing down her face.

"Goodbye Ginger, for real this time" Pam smiled tightly as she walked past the small human.

"Bye Pam" Ginger knew not to question what was happening by now. Pam didn't take that many clothes, just her best designer brands. Eric gave her three hundred thousand to get her by for a few months.

"Goodbye, you insolent brat" Eric gave her a heart-warming smile, usually reserved for Sookie nowadays.

"Goodbye, you over-sized Viking" Pam smiled before hastily leaving the establishment, her pain was unlike anything she'd ever felt. She was actually leaving him, and that could very well be the last time she ever saw him.

Pam stopped by Bill's place on her way out of town, to say goodbye to the red haired baby vampire she had grown strangely fond of.

"Oh, hey Pam! How's it going?" Jessica asked with a big grin on her face.

"I'm leaving town, thought I'd stop by to say farewell" Pam didn't bother with the usual sarcasm or icy tone. She didn't have the energy for it.

"Why are you leaving?" Jess asked, her eyebrows knitted together. She liked Pam, she was nice sometimes. Eric, not so much.

"Nothing you need to worry about, take care of yourself Cheeto" Jess knew what Pam was thinking, though she didn't dare say it out loud. _I'll miss you._

"Bye Pam" Jess said as the beautiful blonde walked out of her house. Pam set off running, not giving a thought to where she was going.

But Pam knew that no place on earth could make her feel more at home than the wonderful years she spent beside her beloved maker.


End file.
